User talk:Infidel/Archive 1
Welcome to PvXwiki :D [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 23:49, 29 November 2007 (CET) :Hope you find it enjoyable. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:51, 29 November 2007 (CET) I've been around here for a while, never bothered to make an account :p but thanks :D Infidel 23:52, 29 November 2007 (CET) Dude, the first thing I thought of when I saw your username was this. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:47, 30 November 2007 (CET) :Lol never seen that bit, but I have seen alot of Jeff Dunham...He's so funny xD Infidel 22:04, 30 November 2007 (CET) By the way...Anyone wanna explain to my newby self how to add a little thumbnail for when I sign? Infidel 22:59, 30 November 2007 (CET) This helped me, but I sorta had to figure stuff out myself. Try it, and if you've any questions, feel free to ask. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:12, 30 November 2007 (CET) Test Infidel(talk) 23:41, 30 November 2007 (CET) Ok I got it working thanks! ^_^ Infidel(talk) 23:42, 30 November 2007 (CET) :Nice. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 00:04, 1 December 2007 (CET) Can anyone tell me if my name is in red? I can't tell since it's like I've clicked the link thing :( Infidel(talk) 15:50, 1 December 2007 (CET) User Page The user page is nice, but one thing that I would suggest changing is the background color. The blue is just a bad color imo and its hard for me to read your links. Just a suggestion :p [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 00:17, 1 December 2007 (CET) :Agreed. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 00:25, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::Is yellow better? Infidel(talk) 00:33, 1 December 2007 (CET) :::I'll just stick with white lol Infidel(talk) 00:53, 1 December 2007 (CET) Divine Peace Don't blank pages. Ever. You can request the build be deleted. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:23, 2 December 2007 (CET) : :o I didn't know you could. Sorry. I blanked it for the main reason of my build "sucking" according to some person who never used it. Rude, un-informed people ftl. Infidel(talk) 22:29, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::Eh, you're fine. Just a newbie mistake. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:10, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::Hehe Ctrl+Alt+Delete ftw >:D Infidel(talk) 23:13, 2 December 2007 (CET) Nice sig! I would make the font color of your name red though.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:41, 8 December 2007 (CET) :Thanks! :) :According to my sig, it SHOULD be in red. But for some reason it isn't working :( (Over at User:Infidel/sig it says that the font color is red for my name, but I don't think it's working...) Infidel(talk) 18:25, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::Should look like this for red color: [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk). 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 18:34, 9 December 2007 (CET) :::Thanks much! :::As you can see, I'm not too good at wiki yet ;) Infidel(talk) 18:36, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::No problemos. Just ask if you need help. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 18:41, 9 December 2007 (CET) Can I use you pictures? They're teh sex :If you sign your comment and I know who you are, then maybe. I'll have some more pics up soon though. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 23:06, 10 December 2007 (CET) Sig pics Thanks for the idea, I converted my own pic and was wondering how to move it onto the wiki. And also in my sig. If you can help me, then thanks.- Jak123X 20:55, 20 December 2007 (EST) :Hey :) To add your pic to PvX, scroll down, and on the left side bar it will say "Upload File". Click that, and then "Browse", and find the pic, and click Ok, and then Upload. To then add it to your sig, follow this guide, if you have any questions or something isn't working out, drop another message. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 14:21, 21 December 2007 (EST) alright thanks- Jak123X 17:05, 23 December 2007 (EST) how do you make a sig (with picture)? Exaner 10:18, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Look at my above message. It contains a link that will explain everything :) [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 16:24, 7 January 2008 (EST) Hai Thar Hai. And the inverted Draw looks pretty brutal. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:25, 22 January 2008 (EST) :Thanks :) Wanna use it? You can if you want to. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 16:51, 22 January 2008 (EST) Thanks for the support Thanks for the support on my build (N/Me SS Punisher)...people keep comparing it to the SS nuker, which drives me up the wall since they're based on two totally different play styles. I'm glad someone on wiki isn't a flaming r-tard and can understand that. if i could i would give you a cookie (type is of course...your choice) --Aceoshadows1 :Hehe, no problem. I just hate when people compare 2 builds with totally different play styles. Unless it's a scythe sin to a MS/DB sin. Then I side with MS/DB. But otherwise I side with the underdog. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk)(contest!) 16:24, 8 February 2008 (EST) UGH, morons strike again.. take a peek at my build's rating if you wanna cringe... I answered one of them on my discussion page...the other looks like he just copied the rating above him. Do you think i was too obscure with the backfire/cry of frustration thing? anyway, you're like the only person to publicly stand up for my build *cries*. Guess i'm just running to you for protection because you're THAT godly, lol. --Ace 13:07, 13 February 2008 (EST) :I'm not godly. If you want to talk to a god, seek out grinch. But he won't defend you. And probably will ignore you. Anyways, I'm only sticking up for you since it's my preference. Anyways, good luck with the build. :Oh, and by the way, don't get mad ove rhaving a build trashed. A build I made got trashed horribly. Didn't even make it to testing. So just be glad you got a build to testing xD [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk)(contest!) 16:20, 13 February 2008 (EST) Hi there I think I've answered your complaint about activity, if you check my contributions. :) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Zuranthium. Zuranthium 23:56, 8 February 2008 (EST) :There, now I'm under support. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk)(contest!) 16:30, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::Oh btw, good luck on becoming BM :D [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk)(contest!) 16:30, 11 February 2008 (EST) 16:22 I'm gonna go for a little bit Yeah, to hell! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:32, 16 February 2008 (EST) :Well, I am friends with Satan. ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 17:14, 16 February 2008 (EST) Your new sig Blew up my internets, plx change. Kabu To 19:11, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Or tell me what retarded language pack I need to download so your sig isn't 5 inches long on my monitor. Kabu To 19:12, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Use Firefox. That's the only thing I can tell you. Firefox will allow you to see what my sig is a picture of. Only thing I can tell you since I'm not violating any policy. ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 19:19, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::And please don't use "retarded" on my talk page. Because I can and will remove it if it is used again. ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 19:27, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::Woah there, I was just kidding. Sorry to offend you. Won't happen again. Kabu To 19:49, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::If this should be followed you shouldn't have signatures longer than 200 characters, your signature contains 363 characters (not counting spacing) which is quite a lot more than 200 characters. How strict it is on that point I don't know, but it's quite huge. Also to quote Editing User and Talk Pages "they may not edit, strike, censor, or blank statements made by other users" regarding you removing the comment. In this case retarded could not be considered to violate NPA so you couldn't do it for that reason. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:57, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::::I shortened it to under 300. Half the characters on my sig don't take up any space whatsoever, all the things above my name for instance don't take any space, because in my sig it appears as " ͡f ", which appears as 1 character but is actually 2. So even if my sig is 300 characters, it'll only appear as 150. If I must change it still, I will, but I see no problem in a sig that is shorter than some people's but still longer character-wise. ::::::And I HEAVILY take offense to the word retarded unless it is used in reference to a mental handicap because I do have family members that are mentally handicapped so in this case how is it not violating NPA? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:15, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::::There, changed my sig. ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 09:18, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::While the 200 character limit is always there, just because you use Internet Explorer does not mean others have to conform to your lack of ability to use a decent browser. Thanks for understanding. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 09:23, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::/agreed. *goes to change sig back to normal* ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 09:26, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::And since this is my userpage, I can spam it all I want right? I have the minor edit box eternally checked. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:30, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::::You fail to see my point. I'm using Firefox but it shows as a quite huge number of characters when editing the talk page, which is quite annoying. And I'm quite sure it's the text that shows when editing that counts, not the text that shows because then it would close to impossible to reaching the limit. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:09, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::::My sig, when editing the page, takes up roughly 2.7 lines. Your's takes up roughly 2.5 lines. So I see no problem with my sig. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:13, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Actually, when looking at my sig on a blank edit page, it appears as 2-2.5 lines. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:16, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::You still fail to see my point. The reason why my sig shows up as 2 rows is that it doesn't change row until you've made a spacing, and so mine is cut off earlier than yours as yours got more spacings. When counting characters mine got about half the number of yours. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:21, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Btw, half my sig doesn't take up any space in edit and in visual unless you use IE. So my sig is actually 130 visual/edit characters. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 12:17, 18 February 2008 (EST) I herd your sig does this when selected in IE: ~ ĐONT TALK 18:41, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd that is rly kul ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:23, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::I tried it and it didn't work. r u lier? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:03, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::You musn't release the mouse button after you made the selection.. it should work that way ~ ĐONT TALK 11:46, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I did. Nothing. i r thnk u r lier moar naow. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:48, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::you tried it with IE'7' amirite? ~ ĐONT TALK 14:34, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::No. I didn't upgrade. Because I upgraded to FF. So no, I didn't try with IE7. Mah baed. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:58, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I see, I see. IE6 sucks indeed. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:30, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Correction: IE sucks. Not just one version. All versions. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:31, 16 March 2008 (EDT) inverted can i get your light of dwayna inverted? its pretty intense :).--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I :PAINT! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:23, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::Go ahead and use mine. I don't care. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:23, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::I don't even know how to edit my sig. I win. Rickyvantof 10:24, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::oh yeah im stealing your rebirth sig instead its much coooler small.-- aesthetic :::::Sure thing. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:43, 27 February 2008 (EST) About the rating Dear MR. Infidel, I will be delighted if you will agree to read my comment in the discussion page for the build I've made, regards! Silence 01:40, 19 February 2008 (EST) Confirming I'm noob way =D. Had to finish TA then had to eat, then had to do homework. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 21:28, 20 February 2008 (EST) :Ok gud. Don't want to give any one else your prize. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:09, 21 February 2008 (EST) SILENCE there is here! Now it's nawt! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:15, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Huh? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:17, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::U need moar spam? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:03, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::Yes pl0x. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:16, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::But I phail at spam^^ I can spam music lyrics. W00t u want? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:18, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::Spam is spam! So music lyrics is yes. Just make a new section for it or something. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:20, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::But I post Nirvana if you no say any other thing! And if u got Nirvana u MUST archive! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:27, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::::If you put Nirvana, I'll remove it. I don't care if it IS breaking some sort of policy, there WILL be NO Nirvana on my talk or user page. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:28, 7 March 2008 (EST) ... Don't mind me, just passing through. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:33, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Stay, spam. Please. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:43, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: Spam in the can. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:44, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::SPAM! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:45, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::fuck. You stole my joke. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:45, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::Edit conflicts ftl. I want archive. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:45, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Maybe we r sing teh l33t song? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:46, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::Green spam is no good. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:46, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::r u shur? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:47, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::: Green yellow and slimy spam doesn't tend to taste good. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:48, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I liek red spam. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:52, 7 March 2008 (EST) mai spam r best. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:56, 7 March 2008 (EST) NO U [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:01, 7 March 2008 (EST) I fixed it. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:03, 7 March 2008 (EST) NO U DIDN'T! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:30, 7 March 2008 (EST) Yes I did. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:36, 7 March 2008 (EST) So Am I at archive yet? I want to archive this already. But only when it has to be archived. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:18, 7 March 2008 (EST) "Stolen" builds You're kidding, right? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 19:27, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Seeing as I was using using them since the release of Nightfall, I'd say yes, they were "stolen" when I pinged them at some point or another. Unless it was just an odd coincidence someone else thought up the same exact build. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:30, 7 March 2008 (EST) Yeah the 55 monk was my idea but dey stole it :( ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 19:32, 7 March 2008 (EST) :It's just odd coincidence then, hmm? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:33, 7 March 2008 (EST) And if it'll get your panties out of a wad, I'll go remove it right now. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:33, 7 March 2008 (EST) :I was just asking. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 19:38, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::Well how you put it, it seemed as if you were "mocking" me. Or attempting to. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:41, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::It just seems out of place on a wiki that clearly states that you cannot "own" a build since many people can come up with the same idea but no one can claim it's theirs. Plus 99% of all builds here are obsed. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 19:43, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::Well, you can't own a build, but I was just implying that I made the original idea. (Tbh, my versions of the builds are much better.) ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:48, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::Let's just leave it there. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 19:52, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::We shall. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:57, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Thou shalt not! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:24, 8 March 2008 (EST) orly? orly? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:46, 8 March 2008 (EST) :yarly. Lord Belar 16:26, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::orly? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:29, 8 March 2008 (EST) Spam goes here Okay? Spam mah talk page here. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:34, 8 March 2008 (EST) Lord Belar 20:03, 8 March 2008 (EST) ty much, y0. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 20:10, 8 March 2008 (EST) No u - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :No u - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::No u - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::No u - (sē nīl' dĭ-mĕn'shə) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::No u - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::No u - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::No u - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::No u - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No u - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No u - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No u - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::No u ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:41, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::No u Antiarchangel NO U 09:41, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No u ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:43, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Yes me. --20pxGuildof 09:44, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ohemjee, j00 broak teh chainz! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:47, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :no u. --20pxGuildof 09:50, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::no u. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:13, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::no u.[[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) LOl THAT WAS HILARIOUS! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:44, 20 March 2008 (EDT) hawt secks. moar pl0x. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:45, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :pl0x spam more, kthxbai. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:45, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::So i herd you can has archive noe kthx? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:48, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::it is archive-worthy? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:49, 20 March 2008 (EDT) RICK ROLL LYRICS'd! We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've know each other for so long Your heart's been aching But you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you (Repeat Chorus) Give you up, give you up Give you up, give you up Never gonna give, Never gonna give, give you up Never gonna give, Never gonna give, give you up (Last four lines repeat) I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand (Chorus times three) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:50, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :fuck edit conflict with myself again... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:50, 20 March 2008 (EDT) BURN BITCH BURN! Well it's out of the fryin' pan and into the fire You bent over, baby, and let me be the driver Just a cut of pink, wouldn't believe me if I told you But this time you bit off more than you can chew My my, yeah, just listen to this, babe I got nasty habits, it's a fine line, so many girls and so little time When love rears its head, I wanna get on your case Ooh baby, wanna put my log in your fireplace, maybe baby, you wanna get played Burn bitch burn, oooh, burn bitch burn, oooh Burn bitch burn, oooh, burn bitch burn Well it's an act of thrust and anyway you slice it No sticks and stones, no kicks and groans can hide it So why kid yourself, it's so cut and dry Your body's condemned, and figures don't lie Gonna cover my class, won't sit up and beg Gotta keep my tail between my legs You're cuttin' off your nose to spite your face Ooh babe, gonna put you in your place So burn bitch burn, oooh - well the heels are stacked now Burn bitch burn, oooh - and there's nothin' you can do Burn bitch burn, oooh - so don't burn your bridges Burn bitch burn - we're all through, we are all through baby, so just burn Well the heels are stacked against you Don't burn your bridges, we're all through Hey babe and there's nothin' you can do [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:55, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Archive naow? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:55, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :FIRE! --20pxGuildof 17:56, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::yes plz! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:56, 20 March 2008 (EDT)